


Barra De Sombra

by Grimlockprime222



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bartender Sombra, Digital Art, Dominant Sombra, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Pictures, Singer D.Va, Submissive Hana "D.Va" Song, Violence, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: Hana is a singer at Olivia’s bar, Barra De Sombra. They’ve been a couple for a while but there are always a few drunks hitting on Hana that Olivia has to take care of.Even when the situation gets Violent...





	Barra De Sombra

It was just another day at  _ Barra De Sombra _ . It was too early for it to be crowded but late enough that there were a few customers. Olivia, the owner and bartender, didn’t mind though. It meant she could talk to some of her customers or shamelessly check out her girlfriend.

 

Hana was standing upon the stage, wearing tight blue jeans, red heels, and a red plaid shirt, with her hair up in a ponytail, singing along to whatever song was playing on the jukebox behind her. When ever Hana felt the gaze of her girlfriend she would look over at Olivia who wore almost the complete opposite of Hana. she had a black leather jacket with a deep purple shirt, her head half shaved and her hair messily tossed to one side. Hana knew Olivia was also wearing the matching black and purple leather pants as well even though she couldn’t see it from where she stood on stage.

 

They kept glancing at each other through the day and well into the evening, Hana occasionally taking breaks and sitting down at the bar to get some water and talk with some customers or her girlfriend.

 

Hana had just got back on stage and continued singing when a large man walked in.  He had light stubble on his face, wearing a leather jacket and pants with a white shirt and sunglasses. Hana noted that she had never seen this man before and he was likely from out of town. 

 

Oliva welcomed the man and after giving him his requested beverage tried to make small talk. He kept brushing her off and giving short answers. He clearly was in a bad mood and from what Oliva could pick up he recently got a divorce because his wife cheated on him with his best friend, and was now just traveling, trying to outrun the pain. 

 

Olivia, not knowing what else to say just stayed quiet. He was obviously still grieving and nothing she said would make a difference so she continued doing what she did before he arrived, cleaning glasses, talking to other customers, and watching her girlfriend. She noticed how the man was also watching Hana but since she was on stage it made sense.

Hana kept singing for a good 30 minutes or so before deciding to come back over to the bar. Leaning against the bar, she said, “I feel like I hit a flat note or 2 during that last song.”

 

“Nonsense, it was beautiful as always!” Olivia argued, making Hana giggle.

 

“You're just saying that.” Hana says, brushing off the compliment.

 

Before Olivia could counter the man spoke up, “No it’s true, you have quite the beautiful singing voice” 

 

Hana smiled up at the larger man as she said, “Thanks, though I’m sure there are better singers than me.”

 

“Perhaps but that doesn't change the fact that you have an amazing voice.”  The man said as he took another drink, “If you want to argue about it why don’t I buy you a drink and you get comfortable?”

 

Hana shrugged and says, “Seems like a waste of your money but go for it.”

 

Nodding the man ordered a drink for Hana, which Olivia went to get. This wasn’t the first time someone bought her girlfriend a drink but instead of just declining, Hana would accept so they spent more money. As Olivia got the drink she could hear the man flirting with Hana. It made her a bit mad but she did just get a bonus 5 dollars out of it so she kept a mutual face and kept quiet.

 

Hana played along with his flirting as Oliva gave her a drink, she knew her girlfriend would  _ punish _ her for this later, but that was half the fun of doing things like this. Once the man's flirting got a bit too suggestive for Hana’s liking, “Thanks for the drink by the way. Hopefully, my girlfriend won’t mind”

 

It’s what she always said when she was done playing this game. Usually, the men would get upset and a little disappointed but go about their business. Some would get angry and question why she let them buy her a drink if she was already in a relationship, to which she would answer with “I thought you got it to give thanks for my singing” or something of that nature. 

 

The man seemed to be one of the angry ones, as he questioned: “you are in a relationship?”

 

“Yes, why?” Hana answered before gasped softly, playing the part of a shocked innocent girl, “you weren't hitting on me where you? I thought you just wanted to give me a drink to compliment my singing.”

 

What usually happened now would be that the man would leave in a huff, grumbling under his breath. However, this man wasn’t going to just leave it seems. Growling he reached out and grabbed Hana by the neck, causing her to gasp in surprise and drop her drink.

 

“Now listen here you little-” he started but was cut off by the sound of a revolver cocking in his ear.

 

“Let. her. Go. And. Get. Out.” Olivia ground out through clenched teeth. Having sensed his hostility she grabbed the gun under the bar and was quick to put it against his head when he grabbed Hana.

 

Growing in frustration, the man lets go of Hana and makes his way towards the exit. Hana sighed in relief once he was gone only to gasp as Oliva grabbed her by the neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

 

Slowly pulling away Olivia whispered, “What did I say about letting others touch you without permission?”

 

“I-I’m sorry” Hana stuttered out with a blush.

 

“You will be after I  _ punish _ you.” Oliva teases as she brings Hana in for another kiss. She kissed Hana until she had to pull away for air, leaving her slightly dazed. Smirking, Oliva and pressed a finger to Hana's nose.

 

 

“Boop”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> I realize it's a bit hard to see the full pictures but you can check them out below!  
> https://glp-art-blog.tumblr.com/post/170136109410/this-is-the-artwork-to-accompany-my-fanfiction


End file.
